The method and system are generally related to statistical modeling and more specifically to an Internet based hosted system and computer readable medium for modeling analysis.
Currently, modeling analysis requires modeling analysis software that has been purchased by the user. Additionally, current modeling analysis software requires an expert level of knowledge to be able to extract useful information from the analysis. These two items, expert level interaction and capital-intensive software create a significant barrier for companies with respect to modeling analysis.
Therefore, what is needed is an Internet based hosted system and computer readable medium for modeling analysis. More specifically, what is needed is an Internet based delivery of predictive modeling service for regression modeling on demand that provides simplified user interaction. The service can be delivered to an Internet browser, a mobile device, a data integration service such as messaging brokers or file transfer service.
Additionally, what is needed is a system and computer readable medium that allows remote access for predictive modeling from anywhere Internet access is available. A system that allows delivery of modeling services that can be provided through subscription services on the Internet, and delivery of modeling services that may be provided through a per model on demand pricing. A system and computer readable medium wherein one data set can be used to build multiple models on demand from the Internet and one model can be used to score multiple data sets on demand from the Internet.
It is envisioned that the system may share model data and results on demand by granting access as specified by the user. The system allows customization of modeling preferences, customization of modeling delivery methods and customization of modeling data and results sharing in user profile. The Internet based delivery of predictive modeling service for modeling for multiple customers maintains proper access control wherein one customer cannot view the data or result of another.